M4 corridor
The M4 corridor is the area in the United Kingdom adjacent to the M4 motorway, which runs from London to South Wales. The Information Economy of the UK is most heavily concentrated in London and the M4 corridor and the area is a major hub for high-technology companies, particularly in the telecommunications and IT services sectors.Norfolk Council economic report Technology companies with major operations located in the area include Citrix Systems, Dell, Huawei, Lexmark, LG, Novell, Nvidia, SAP and Symantec. Important cities and towns in the area include Bath, Bracknell, Bristol, Cardiff, Maidenhead, Reading, Newbury, Newport, Slough and Swansea. The area is served by the M4 Motorway, the Great Western Main Line, including its South Wales branch, and London Heathrow Airport. M4 Corridor in England The eastern end of the English M4 corridor is home to a large number of technology companies, particularly in Berkshire, Swindon and the Thames Valley.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh For this reason this part of the M4 Corridor is sometimes described as England's Silicon Valley. Slough, Windsor, Maidenhead, Reading, Bracknell and Newbury are the main towns in the Berkshire stretch of the M4. Reading is home to many information technology and financial services businesses, including Cisco, Microsoft, ING Direct, Oracle, Prudential, Yell Group and Ericsson. Vodafone is located in Newbury, O2 plc is in Slough and the headquarters of Hutchison 3G UK are in Maidenhead. Investment has gradually spread westwards since the 1980s. In the west the interchange of the M4 motorway and M5 motorway at the Almondsbury Interchange near Bristol had seen considerable growth of industries by the mid 1990s, in adjoining areas where, for example, the headquarters of Orange is located. M4 Corridor in Wales , which carries the M4 motorway between England and Wales.]] ]] The major Welsh cities along the M4 corridor are Cardiff, Newport and Swansea. South Wales is a significant industrial heartland of the UK. The 1980s and 1990s saw the development of the Swansea Enterprise Park. The Celtic Manor Resort located adjacent to the M4 in Newport has undergone significant investment and successfully hosted the 2010 Ryder Cup. Newport is home to factories for many electronics firms, such as Panasonic and Alcatel. The 1990s also saw significant investment in Cardiff such as in Cardiff Gate and the Cardiff Bay area. One site of note on the M4 Corridor is Port Talbot Steelworks - the largest steel producer in the UK and one of the biggest steel producers in Europe.WAG News 2005 - Port Talbot’s new £80m Steel Caster officially opens The opening of the Second Severn Crossing in 1996 resulted in the previous M4 and bridge, serving Chepstow, being renumbered the M48, although the area is still generally considered as falling within the M4 corridor. Since the start of the 21st Century there has been evidence of more investment west of Cardiff, such as: *Port Talbot **Aberavon Beach **Baglan Industrial Park **Baglan Energy Park ** Amazon.co.uk fulfilment centre at Crymlyn Burrows *Swansea **Maritime Quarter **SA1 development **Swansea Vale **Felindre *Llanelli **Dafen/Llanelli Gate **Parc Hendre **Parc Trostre and Parc Pemberton **Llanelli Waterside - including North Dock and Delta Lakes **Ffos Las racecourse *Cross Hands **Cross Hands Food Park **Cross Hands Business Park Despite recent development the M4 corridor still has within it some of the poorest areas in Western Europe as well as the wealthiest. See also *Silicon Fen *Silicon Glen *South Wales Main Line References Category:Economy of England Category:Regions of England Category:Economy of Wales Category:Regions of Wales Category:M4 corridor Category:Information technology places cy:Coridor yr M4 zh:M4走廊